


[Podfic]sometimes you roll the dice and get a hand full of cards

by kalakirya



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Developing Relationship, Foe Yay, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychic Wolves, Puppies, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of ladyalysv's storyThis is how Sidney Crosby ends up in Alex Ovechkin's living room, one wolf cub in his lap and another gnawing on his Reeboks.





	[Podfic]sometimes you roll the dice and get a hand full of cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ladyalysv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalysv/pseuds/ladyalysv), [ladyalysv (verity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/ladyalysv). Log in to view. 



> this was written and podficced prior to Oct 2017

**Title:** sometimes you roll the dice and get a hand full of cards

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:26:43

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sometimes%20you%20roll%20the%20dice%20-%20written%20by%20ladyalysv.mp3)


End file.
